1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an elastomeric orthodontic ligature having a protruding bumper portion to prevent the associated bracket from damaging opposing teeth
2. Description of the Related Art
Elastomeric ring-shaped ligatures are in widespread use for retaining archwire in the slots of orthodonic brackets. Each ligature when installed is stretched over occlusal and gingival tie wings of the bracket and toward a recess behind the tie wings, with side portions of the ligature extending around the archwire to retain the archwire securely seated in the bracket slot.
In orthodontic treatment, the lower tips of upper anterior teeth may, in certain instances, come into contact with the upper or occlusal surface of brackets mounted on corresponding, lower anterior teeth. In these instances, the brackets may cause wear and abrasive damage to the enamel of the occluding teeth This problem is particularly apparent when the brackets are formed from a ceramic material which is typically much harder than the material forming conventional metallic brackets.